


A History Written In Blood

by Rexcaliburr



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of murder, Betrayal, Come on it's Zhin we're talking about of course there's lot of killing, Drama, Family Feud - Freeform, Fan Characters, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexcaliburr/pseuds/Rexcaliburr
Summary: The Empire has always stood steadfast and strong, but having the wrong people in the wrong place is like a parasite, latching on from the inside and shaking the host to its core until it crumbles. Zhin may not be that person, but his ties to the Royal Prince only make him a pawn in the eyes of a calculative predator with a lust for power. Childhood friends turned enemies, family on family, A History Written In Blood tells the story of the rise of the Empire of the Golden Sun with the Desert Wind, and its fall with the Dark Lord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is my first multi-chapter fic that details the history between Sha Lin and Zhin and their families. A lot of inspiration is taken from http://paladinsheadcanons.tumblr.com/ and I highly suggest you take a look at the blog if you're interested in the lore behind the Paladins universe. 
> 
> That said, I greatly appreciate any support for this. There is going to be a lot of drama and murder.

The Empire of the Golden Sun was a flourishing empire, one that ruled over the three lands ranging from Sun Spire all the way past the Red Hills and barely touched the Enchanted Forest. The city that housed the palace itself was a place of rich culture and connections, led by fair rulers loved by their people. The royal family themselves was loved  by all, though recent tensions among themselves and the rivalling House Aico had led to weak spots forming within the palace itself. 

The royal family of course, wasted little time in trying to fix those weak spots. They made ties with smaller kingdoms, all in an attempt to ensure that House Aico wasn’t going to perceive them as weak and attempt anything… rash any time soon.

 The second daughter of the royal family had grown close to a member of the nobility and soon married him, tying her family to his. She took his motherless son in as her own, raising him by the royal prince’s side. The man she married, Tian, remained silent about why he was remarrying, only describing the disappearance of his first wife as an “unfortunate incident”. Despite initial suspicions, the royal family got over it quickly and accepted him as one of their own. With the acceptance of Tian as part of the royal family, his only son Zhin was included too.

 Tian worked hard to prove that he had rightfully earned his place in the royal family and hadn’t only just married in for power, steadily working his way up until he was elected as general of the Empirical Army, all while Zhin grew up with the royal prince as his best friend. They had a few years difference between them with Sha Lin being the younger of the two, but several playful escapades from the palace down to the lake nearby forged a friendship so strong that it would take more than steel to destroy.

 Zhin remained close to his father, even if he and Sha Lin got into trouble several times growing up by escaping from the palace late at night to play by the lake. He was constantly reminded that Tian only wanted him to be safe. I only want what’s best for you. 

 They grew up together, barely parting for more than a day at the most. Through all their quarrels, squabbles, arguments and rough games they only called themselves closer best friends. 

 Now the Empire was stronger than ever, with influential figures in the royal family that secured its place against House Aico. The House temporarily retreated, going dormant once more at the sight of the Empire’s apparent indestructibility. With people like Tian so close to the royal family, it was unwise to make any rash decisions.

 As the years passed, Tian barely changed at all - or at least he seemed that way to the King and Queen of the Empire. He remained their loyal general, commanding the Empire’s Army when they needed it. All the time however, he lived a second life in the dark, establishing himself as the leader of what would be known as the Thousand Hands Guild. 

 Tian had dark desires to say the least. The first lick of power after marrying into the royal family was intoxicating, addictive. He wanted more. His family was known for being ambitious, and that trend did not stop wth his father, no. Being the army general was not quite enough for him, but with his wife as the second sister only and the Crown Princess having a son, there was little chance for him to ascend to the throne…

 …Lest it be by force. Now he sat watching his son practice his swordsmanship in the courtyard, sparring with the royal Prince. Zhin was charming if not more so than his father, holding the same air of confidence. Tian was proud to say the least.

 Zhin however, was more than just a handsome descendent of the leader of the Thousand Hands Guild. Perhaps he didn’t know it yet, but Zhin was one of the most important assets  Tian had. Perhaps he wouldn’t be useful now, but all it took was a little effort and a nudge in the right direction.

 Tian admired his son’s expert swordsmanship, standing up and giving the two boys a round of applause as Zhin outsmarted Sha Lin and ended the fight with a sword pointed to the royal Prince’s neck.

 “Very good, very good. You’re both excellent warriors. I see the royal Prince is more suited to the way of the bow than the sword, however.” Despite Tian’s words, Sha Lin was hardly affected.

 “Personal preference is all,” Sha Lin replied with a grin. He high-fived Zhin. “Great spar today though! Maybe one day Zhin can teach me how he does it.”

 Zhin snorted in amusement. “Only if you promise to teach me how to shoot a bow the way you do.” They laughed, playfully trying to hit each other’s legs with their wooden swords until Tian put his arm around Zhin and guided him away.

 “If you don’t mind, royal Prince, I’d like to have a word with Zhin?” Tian asked. Sha Lin waved them off, running from the courtyard and back to the palace. Good. A little private time with Zhin every day would help set him in the right direction for the future.

  _My best asset. Dear son, you are no pawn. You are no King yet, but soon. Soon, Zhin. And I’ll be there to guide you the whole way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhin likes getting Sha Lin in trouble and Sha Lin is good at climbing trees.

Years had passed and the Empire continued to flourish, stronger than ever over House Aico. Tian kept the Thousand Hands a secret from the King and Queen, funding it on the side away from the prying eyes of anyone else loyal to the King. That included Zhin for now, but Tian thought everything out perfectly. It was only a matter of time. Such elaborate plans required patience. 

Zhin and Sha Lin were young adults now, slowly but surely maturing out of their rough, playful teenage years. That didn't stop them from being the same mischievous troublemakers they had quickly earned the reputation of, however. 

Zhin was seated in the study practicing his calligraphy. His full attention was devoted to the paper and brush, elegant strokes of black marking white. They weren't perfect, little jitters and marks of shakiness showing, but Zhin was nothing if not persistent, and he kept writing. 

He looked up from his work as he heard a noise. Sha Lin ran in with his bow in his hand and quiver strapped to his back. "Zhin! Hey, listen, do you want to go out for a stroll?" 

Every time Sha Lin proposed they go out for a "stroll" it usually meant more than that. They always ended up going beyond the city's borders if they didn't get caught trying. 

Zhin looked down at his unfinished calligraphy. "I mean... I was doing something..." 

Sha Lin leaned over the paper, admiring his best friend's work. "Nice handwriting. But come on, you can finally take that new sword for a spin! Think about it. You, me, hunting. We bring back something big like a Gorlock and maybe… maybe our parents will stop hounding after us every time we go out. Stop getting guards to follow us everywhere.” 

Zhin hesitated, lifting the heavy brush off the paper before too much ink got onto it and started to bleed. Wiping off the excess ink, he placed the brush down back onto the stand. He received a new sword for his birthday earlier in the year, but he hadn’t had time to actually use it given how Tian had been pushing him to focus on his studies for a bit. A wise man is both good at the sword and the brush. “I suppose there’s no harm in taking a break…” 

The royal prince grinned, pumping his fist in the air. “Yes! I’ll meet you at the courtyard. Do me a favour and call for our horses on the way out.” He was running back out of the study as quickly as he had come on, leaving Zhin to wash up and follow. 

Having a reputation for liking to escape the palace when the King and Queen said no, Sha Lin had to bribe the stable keeper to keep quiet about them taking their horses out for a ride. As he passed the stable, he whispered to the keeper that Zhin would come to get the horses and to not tell any palace guard about it if they asked. The keeper obliged - anything for the royal prince. 

The two horses they owned were both powerful, strong stallions, carefully selected for them. Zhin’s horse was just marginally smaller with a shorter mane, but could easily match the larger horse in terms of speed and stamina. Of course, Sha Lin would get the best, but the Queen never spared any cost in offering Zhin gifts of equal value. From fine silk to a grand horse, the Queen treated Zhin like a second son. 

Zhin led the two horses by the lead to the courtyard where Sha Lin was waiting with a tiger cub the size of a small dog, bow strapped to his back with his quiver. “Well took you long enough,” Sha Lin mocked as he mounted the white stallion. Once he was seated, he leaned forward, placing Venita in front of him. Venita was a golden tiger, gifted to hm only a few months ago. She had grown very close to Sha Lin already in the few short months following their introduction. 

“You’re bringing the tiger?” Zhin asked. He understood if it was a full grown tiger or something that could help them hunt, but a tiny thing like that? It seemed like a burden more than anything. 

Sha Lin picked Venita up and cuddled her in his arms. “Why not? She’s gotta learn to hunt somehow and if my parents just keep her inside all day she’s just going to get fat.” She wriggled in his grasp, butting her head against his jaw.   
Zhin snorted. "Whatever you say." Lightly whipping the reins, he headed towards the palace gate, Sha Lin following behind. They were about to leave when a familiar voice stopped them. 

"Just where do you two think you're going?" Uh oh, busted. Tian was standing behind them, his own war horse by his side. "Running off again?" He didn't sound angry, but the frown on his face showed disapproval at them wanting to leave. 

"Uh... Out for a walk?" Sha Lin responded with an innocent grin. He silently hoped Tian wouldn't make them go back. The palace was just so boring!   
Tian stared for a bit more, before his face softened. He shook his head. "If the King and Queen knew I let you all run off without knowing at least where, they'd have my head." He chuckled. "But I suppose it isn't fair to keep two young men cooped in within the palace walls." 

He waved them off. "Go on then, just don't get into trouble and still stay within the Empire's territory. House Aico may be dormant but they're still out there," he warned. 

Zhin and Sha Lin both nodded in agreement. "We promise," they replied in unison. Once Tian left, they too rode off out of the palace. 

The palace was surrounded by a flourishing city, and one of their favourite places to go was the market. Craftsmen and merchants of all sorts docked at the market's sea port, bringing exquisite goods from all over the world. 

But today, just going as far as the market wasn't satisfactory for Zhin. As they hit the crossroads the split off into the road down to the market and the path into the forest, Zhin turned towards the forest. 

"Hey- where are you going?" Sha Lin asked. He stopped his horse, watching Zhin slow down and turn around. 

"Come on, we're not going to the market again. We were just there last week! We could spice things up a little, head to the Enchanted Forest." The Enchanted Forest still stood within the Empire's territory, though unlike the Empire's city itself, it wasn't well guarded. There were rumours of House Aico's people roaming the Enchanted Forest, looking for strays from the Empire. 

Sha Lin rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know... Doesn't House Aico go there? I don't exactly want to be caught and used as a bargaining chip." 

Zhin laughed. "Oh please, that's what you have a bow for right? So you can shoot them if they try to take you." He didn't wait for Sha Lin to respond, walking further down the path. "Come or not, I'm going!" 

Sha Lin stared after him, debating if he should follow. Tian and his parents would kill him if anything happened to Zhin, so he had little option but to follow. “Zhin- Zhin!” He raced down the path, catching up with his friend. Upon hearing Sha Lin following, Zhin grinned and sped up, further luring his friend through the Enchanted forest. Sha Lin blindly raced after him, but found Zhin constantly out of reach. They turned down winding paths without even looking back, completely forgetting how to get back out until they came to a clearing, deep within the forest. 

Zhin finally slowed, allowing Sha Lin to catch up. The prince rode up, awkwardly positioned as he tried to hold on to Venita through out the rough ride. “I can’t believe you made me chase you all the way down here,” he grumbled, readjusting his grip on Venita. Suddenly he looked up, acutely aware of his unfamiliar surroundings. “Where is… here, anyway?” 

Hopping off his horse, Zhin drew his sword. He hadn’t ever tried using it the way it had been so finely crafted for. The idea of pouring oil all over such a beauty was just horrifying. “I… honestly have no idea where we are. But hey, better than the market right?” Zhin nudged Sha Lin. “Come on, get your bow, we’re going hunting.” Scowling at being tricked to run all the way into the Enchanted Forest, Sha Lin put Venita on his horse’s back and led them further in. Zhin was leading, sword at the ready. 

They ignored rabbits and birds, far too boring kills. Zhin wanted to take home something big and rare, something that would really prove that he and Sha Lin didn’t need to be babied in the palace anymore. Maybe a basilisk, or a bear, or even a small forest dragon if any of them were roaming today. 

Venita suddenly perked up, staring deeper beyond the trees. A deep growl resonated through the forest, forcing both of them to duck under a log and shove their horses behind a rock. “What the hell is that?” Sha Lin demanded in a hushed whisper. Heavy thumps of footsteps were heard in the distance, though they did not get closer. 

Experimentally Zhin peeked over the log, biting back a gasp. Just a mere few tens of feet away stood a Gorlock, a big ugly thing with fangs poking out of its lower jaw. It was a pale, dusty shade of yellow, and though it looked like a smaller, younger one, it was just as dangerous as a full grown adult. It sniffed along the forest floor, scavenging for food. Two young men and their horses would make a fantastic meal. 

Ducking back under the log, Zhin had a smirk. “Gorlock,” He warned, “small one though. We can take it.” 

“Are you mad?” Sha Lin demanded. “That thing could kill us!” 

The swordsman rolled his eyes. “Come on, you can get a good shot from here. It won’t even know until it’s dead. And if it charges I’ll just slit its throat.” 

“You say that like it’s so easy.” 

Zhin pushed Sha Lin over the log, leaving the archer exposed. The Gorlock didn’t notice, its head shoved in a bush as it sniffed for rabbits. Sha Lin had to act fast. Drawing his arrow, he took aim. “Suddenly being captured by House Aico doesn’t seem so bad,” he muttered to himself. 

The Gorlock roared as the arrow struck its side, pulling its head out of the bush and staring Sha Lin down. It was enraged, lowering its head to charge. Immediately Sha Lin leapt over the log. “It’s all yours Zhin!” He yelped, turning to fire another arrow. It struck the Gorlock’s shoulder, but the massive creature didn’t slow. Every strike only made it even angrier. 

Zhin left his cover, ready to strike it straight through the chest, but the Gorlock leapt over him and out of the sword’s reach. At the most the blade only brushed through coarse fur, not even nicking skin. Sha Lin was still running, leaping straight up a tree and scrambling as high as he could get. The Gorlock growled and scrabbled at the base of the tree, frustrated that its lunch got away. 

Seeing the opportunity, Zhin leapt onto its back and plunged his sword into it. It roared, aggressively trying to shake him off. With a hard buck it flung Zhin off, though the sword remained buried deep. It turned around, snorting heavily. Zhin was up against the log again; a very bad spot if he didn’t move soon. 

“Zhin! Run!” Sha Lin shouted from the tree. The swordsman took a moment to regain himself, yelping in terror as he came face to face with an angry Gorlock with its jaws wide open. As it reared its head back, he rolled to the side, the Gorlock’s jaws slamming into the log where he just was half a second ago.   
The Gorlock struggled to pull its fangs out of the log, pulling and tugging. Seeing the opportunity, Sha Lin took another few shots at the creature to weaken it. Zhin climbed onto its back, pulling the bloody sword out. He positioned himself again, before driving the sword straight through its neck with a hard thrust. 

It continued to struggled, blood bubbling at its mouth still caught in the log. It writhed and jerked, roars echoing through the forest until they died out and all went silent in the forest again. Not even the birds dared to chirp. 

As Zhin pulled his sword back out, Sha Lin climbed back down from the tree. “What a nasty thing,” the prince commented as the two stared at their kill. “You almost got me killed!” 

Zhin shrugged. “But you’re alive, aren’t you?” 

“That was not the point. And I have no idea how you want to drag this back.” He kicked the dead Gorlock, barely moving its heavy paw. 

Zhin knelt down by its head, examining how its teeth sank into the log. “We don’t need to bring everything back, just the head is all. Come on, help me get its teeth out of the log.” 

While they worked, they didn’t notice another pair of eyes watching them. A girl about their age with white hair admired them from a distance. Next to her, the guard raised his rifle, taking aim. She shook her head, lowering his rifle. “No no, not them. The Royal Prince and his best friend? They’ll make fantastic allies for House Aico.” 

The guard nodded in understand. “I understand. I apologise for my rash actions, Commander Lian."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tian is a very scheming man and so is Lian. Zhin has no idea what's going on, he just wants to go riding with Sha Lin.

As the weeks passed, Zhin noticed his father getting an awful lot closer than he usually was, but he paid the weird change no mind. With House Aico still lurking and watching the Empire’s every move as it regained strength, there was little reason not to be concerned, especially as a General. Perhaps House Aico was planning something, but Zhin wasn’t all too interested in getting caught up with the politics of the Empire. If anything, Sha Lin should have been a lot more concerned, though the prince didn’t seem that way at all.

 

Zhin was finishing up his studies with Sha Lin for the day, packing away the books he’d been tasked to read. Sha Lin was more than ready to leave the study, hurriedly dumping his stuff aside the second he could get out. “Come on, let’s go for a ride or something,” He suggested.

 

Zhin stretched, feeling several of his joints pop. A ride sounded nice after having been cooped in in the study all day. “I could go for a ride. Can’t guarantee if we’ll run into another Gorlock though.” He lightly punched Sha Lin’s arm playfully.

 

They were ready to leave when Tian came in, quickly bowing to Sha Lin. “Would you mind if I had a moment with Zhin?” He asked.

 

Sha Lin nodded, quickly ducking out of the study. “I’ll see you at the gates when you’re done!” Zhin managed a quick ‘see you later’ before returning his attention to his father.

 

Tian chuckled at Zhin’s worried face, putting his arm around his son’s shoulders. “Oh don’t worry, you’re not in any trouble or anything. If anything, I’m impressed about the Gorlock head you brought back the other day. It takes many men a good, coordinated hunt to get a Gorlock and there you and the price are going, bringing one back all by yourself.”

 

“Oh- thanks? So what’s this about?” He was relieved that he wasn’t in trouble with his father.

 

Tian took a seat, his eye sweeping over his son before him. All that work he put in for the many years of Zhin’s life would truly come to fruition soon. “You’re a growing man, Zhin. It’s time we talk about your future within the Empire, and outside it as well. Tell me, what do you want to do with your life?”

 

Zhin was a little taken aback at the question. But no matter how hard he thought about it, he realised he didn’t have an answer, so he shrugged. “I don’t actually know. I guess most likely I’ll become Sha Lin’s advisor when he becomes king or something.”

 

Tian leaned forward, though not menacingly. “And do you know for sure he’s going to grant you that position?”

 

Come to think of it, no. “Not really. It seems most likely though.” He wasn’t ready to entirely doubt Sha Lin - after all, they were best friends right? Sha Lin had no reason not to choose him as an advisor when he became king. Then again, kingship was a long time away and a lot of things could happen in between now and then. “Should I be assuming he won’t?”

 

Tian smiled. “I don’t doubt the prince’s ability to make the right decision, but it’s always good to plan ahead in case things don’t turn out the way you want them to. Do you have time? I’d like to show you something.”

 

Zhin glanced out of the door of the study. Through the tiny gap in the door, he could see Sha Lin chatting with several of the younger palace maids who were more than happy to be talking with him in the courtyard. “I don’t think he’ll mind waiting.”

 

“Fantastic. Come on.” He led Zhin out of the study and all the way down to a garrison he had unknown to the King or Queen, or anyone else in the palace for that matter. It lay on the outskirts of the town, decorated to look like it belonged to the Empire though no one in it was aware of its existence. From the outside, it didn’t seem like anyone was there.

 

Tian went right up to the main building, the stronghold of the garrison, and knocked on the door. “It’s Tian. I brought my son with me.” The door creaked open, inviting the General and Zhin inside. 

 

Though outside the place appeared desolated and abandoned, the inside was lively with troops. Zhin initially assumed they were the Empire’s soldiers, but their uniforms looked nothing alike. In fact, they looked more like mercenaries than anything. Their attitudes however, didn’t seem at all menacing as they warmly welcomed their leader and his son. It was a rather confusing place to be in.

 

“So what exactly is this place?” Zhin asked. He kept close to his father as they weaved through the crowd drinking and playing cards. Weapons were mounted all along the wall, though Zhin assumed they were only for show. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

 

Tian went right up to his private office in the upper levels, closing the door behind him and Zhin and granting them privacy. “This is the Thousand Hands Guild. It’s an underground society that works for the Empire in scouting out and removing threats.”

 

“Like a covert operation sort of thing? Does the Empire know about it? I never heard anything about it.” They must have done a good job at keeping threats out if the Empire never got wind of anything happening, but surely it was best that the King knew? Or maybe he did and just had no reason to bring it up.

 

“Exactly. And all this is yours too. Maybe you might not take charge now, but one day. And if your plans with the prince doesn’t go through, you can always come back here and secure a high ranking place. It’s not as glorious as becoming a royal advisor, but far better than being a nobody in the palace. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

 

Zhin nodded. It was a lot to take in at the moment, but he was glad to know he had a backup plan if things between him and Sha Lin didn’t go down how he wanted. “Yes father, I understand.”

 

Tian pat him on the shoulder. “Good. You’re free to go now, I expect the prince will be waiting for you. Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting for too long. Run along now.” Zhin thanked him once more and was out in an instant. Tian waited until he was long gone from the garrison before he too left, making his way down to the Enchanted Forest where someone would be waiting for him.

 

The forest was quiet again, only the trill of birds in the trees breaking the silence. If Tian did not know better, he would have thought the forest almost peaceful, but he was fully aware that there were eyes on him. He navigated his way around carefully placed traps, knowing where to avoid in order to get through the forest. He passed a broken log that had two holes smashed through it and dried blood. Around in the trees were a few broken arrows. _Gorlock_. The rest of the Gorlock’s body must have been swept away by House Aico since Zhin and Sha Lin had only brought back a head.

 

He finally came across a small castle, unassuming but grand all the same. It bore the symbol of a phoenix rising from a bed of roses and thorns with a golden crown at its feet. House Aico. He was greeted at the gates by four guards, who let him into the castle. Going further in, he found Lian waiting for him.

 

Tian bowed to Lian, understanding that here within House Aico’s grounds he was only a guest, and Lian was both a commander herself and a princess too. “Your highness,” He greeted, “I come bearing gifts.” He produced a small palm sized wooden box with engravings in gold that he extended to the princess. She took it from him, opening it to take a glance at what he had to offer. Inside was a jade crystal brooch in the shape of a flower and edges in gold and a backing of silver. It pulsed with energy. A very fine gift.

 

“You are always too kind,” Lian commented. She closed the box and passed it to a servant who hurriedly took it from her. “I understand that you are here to discuss a potential alliance between the House Aico and the Thousand Hand Guild, in an united attempt to overthrow the Empire. Come, General Tian, sit down and have a chat with me.” 

 

She invited him into the tea room. Despite only being a princess about the same age as Zhin and the royal prince, he could tell she was far more ambitious than either of the boys. She was a well-planned woman, one destined for greatness. Tian was certain she would make a fantastic ally - one that would aid his own personal goals.

 

Lian poured tea for both of them, elegantly crossing one leg over the other in the plush chair. “A man of such power - the King’s General and his royal advisor. What could you be asking of House Aico?”

 

Tian took a sip of the tea. English tea wasn’t quite his thing, but he thought perhaps he might bring some back for Zhin if it would help keep Zhin in his favour. “I think you and I both know about our little feud with the Empire. I understand House Aico’s desire to become the ruling state. I believe the Thousand Hand Guild can help with that.”

 

Lian raised an eyebrow. “I don’t doubt the Thousand Hand Guild’s ability to assist House Aico in its endeavours, given how it houses members of extreme talent in what they do, your son included. Speaking of which, how is he? I heard he and the royal prince took down a Gorlock some days ago.” She was very interested in becoming friends with them as a shortcut to getting close to the Empire without going through the hassle of the Thousand Hands. 

 

“They’re as good as they should be. I believe they’ll be riding out again today.” Tian noticed the glint of interest in Lian’s eyes as he told her about the boys. In his mind he began to formulate a plan. If Lian was so interested in them, he could potentially exploit this to his own personal gain.

 

“That is good to hear. Now allow me to ask, what does the Thousand Hand Guild want from House Aico in return for the assistance you’re willing to offer us? Surely you will want something in exchange for devoting your time and resources.” Lian was willing to offer money, crystals, land, whatever they wanted.

 

Tian took another sip of tea, placing the fine china down on the table. “I do not need anything material from you. All I ask is that you grant my son and the royal prince safe passage through the Enchanted Forest when they feel like it, and perhaps grant them the same hospitality you have shown me today.”

 

Lian was a little suspicious that she wasn’t being asked of more, but she agreed. “Very well. Your son and the royal prince will be welcomed with open arms in House Aico’s territory. We will leave them alone for the most part unless they appear at our doorstep, in which we will welcome them as our guests. I do however insist that you do take a gift back to them, at the very least.”

 

“If you insist. I think my son will be appreciative of the tea you have. He complains far too much about the kind they have in the palace.” Upon receiving the request, Lian snapped her fingers, sending for a servant to bring a crate of tea for the General to take back with him.

 

She personally sent Tian off, seeing that he got onto his horse and left. “I believe this will be the start of a very fruitful alliance between two powerful organisations.”

 

Tian nodded. “I look forward to our future meetings, your highness.” As he rode off, Lian leaned over to the servant next to her. “Prepare my horse, and some gifts for the royal prince and the General’s son. I’m very interested in meeting them and extending House Aico’s welcome to them. Oh and leave a note for my mother that I’ll be gone until tonight. I expect I’ll be out late.” The servant nodded and hurried off. Lian stared off into the forest past the trees. If all went according to plan, this would indeed be a very fruitful relationship. Fruitful for House Aico, that is.


End file.
